Cobra Romance
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: While on a mission to find missing researches in a temple, they encounter a long and large tailedm hypnotic powered mobian cobra named Jeannie who has fallen in love with Sonic and wants him for herself, even kidnapping and put him under her spell. Can Amy and the others save Sonic from being trapped in her spell and coils.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Temple of Trouble

One day, the sun is shining, the wind is sending a soft breeze over a large field of green grass, a bit of flowers and trees. It surely is a beautiful day. Suddenly, a blue blur zips by and runs over the hills. Then through a large forest. The blue blur speeding through the forest is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic continues to run as he sighs, "Another day's work. Defeated Dr. Eggman from his usual schemes. Now to head back home for some chili dogs."

Sonic speeds through the forest and into the city of New Mobotropolis. Sonic then stops in front of the chili dog stand.

He holds out two fingers and says, "Two doggies with the works."

"Coming right up," The owner stands.

The owner of the stand get to work on making two chili dogs for Sonic.

Suddenly, he hears a familiar female voice, "Hey Sonic!"

Sonic turns his head to see Amy Rose running towards him.

"Hey Ames," Sonic says, waving his hand.

Amy stops in front of Sonic, "I knew I find you here."

"How you guess?" Sonic asks with a grin.

"Easy, you always want to grab a chili dog, especially after a mission," Amy says with a smile.

Sonic chuckles, "Good point."

The owner walks over with two chili dogs, and says, "Here you go."

"Thanks," Sonic says, taking his food.

Sonic then bites into one of his chili dogs and begins to eat it. Then swallows his food.

Amy giggles, "Oh you."

"Anyway, is there something you need?" Sonic asks.

"Yes actually. We need to see Freedom HQ, but you can finish eating, "Amy says as Sonic eats his lunch.

Sonic swallows his food and asks, "Why? What's going on?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Sally said she wants to discuss about it back in Freedom HQ," Amy answers.

"Alright then," Sonic says.

He then eats his second chili dog whole and begins to eat it. Then swallow it.

Amy picks up Amy bridal style and says, "Alright, let's go."

Sonic then speeds to Freedom HQ with Amy in her arms, which makes Amy very happy.

In Freedom HQ, the Freedom Fighters are waiting for Sonic and Amy to arrive. Sally Acorn, stands at the front of the screen with Nicole on the screen. Bunnie, Antoine, Tails, Cream and Cheese, Rotor, and Big are sitting in the chairs.

"I wonder where Sonic and Amy are?" Tails asks.

"I told Amy to find him after he gets back on a mission. As usual, Sonic has to take care of Dr. Eggman," Sally says.

"You can say that again," Bunnie replies.

Just then, Sonic speeds into the meeting room and place Amy back on her feet.

"Hey guys, I'm back," Sonic says.

"We can see that. Now you both sit down, we have something to discuss," Sally says.

"Sure. What seems to be the trouble?" Sonic asks, taking a seat.

Sally turns to the screen, "Nicole, can you bring out the article?"

"At once Sally," Nicole answers.

Nicole changes her image on the screen with an image of a newspaper article. One of them shows an image of an ancient ruin with a temple close to it. The bricks are a yellow and beige color with vines, dirt, and moss covering at some of the locations.

"What is it Ms. Sally?" Cream asks.

"Chao?" Cheese replies.

"Archaeologists have discovered a lost temple called the Temple of Jeannie. They found deep in a deep forest outside of Spagonia," Sally says.

"What's that?" Sonic asks.

Tails answers, "It's an ancient temple created by ancient mongoose citizens believed to live here. They were peaceful creatures until a terrifying creature attacked them. Legend also has it that were were able to capture it and sealed it into the temple. The temple is also rumored to hold ancient treasure and manuscripts the Mongoose's ancient history and culture."

"Don't tell me, people are disappearing from there after discovering the temple because of some kind of curse," Sonic suspects.

Sonic calmly says, "Uh, right."

"Nailed it," Sonic remarks.

"Well, they did mention that whoever enters will be forever imprisoned inside the temple. For those who enter. Five men enter the temple and disappeared. We were called to see if we can find them and figure out who is responsible for it. Four people have disappeared from the inside of the temple, and now everyone is afraid to go inside to investigate. That is why they called us. Our mission is to find the missing people and figure out who abducted them," Sally says.

"Sounds cool," Sonic says.

"We're going there as soon as possible to the temple and figure out what's going on," Sally says.

Unknown to them, a small spy fly is spying on the Freedom Fighters. The spy fly leads to Dr. Eggman's lab. In the lab are Dr. Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot. After his latest defeat, Dr. Eggman secretly spies on them to see what is happening.

"An ancient creature in a temple. That neat," Cubot says.

"I have to disagree. The temple is rumored to be cursed and the creature is terrifying," Orbot says.

Eggman smirks, "With this ancient creature, I can use it to defeat Sonic and his friends."

"Want us to get your things ready?" Orbot asks.

"Exactly. Orbot! Cubot! Load up my Egg-ship with weapons, pack my bags, bring snacks! We're going on a little trip," Eggman says with an evil grin.

Sometime later, Sonic and the others are in the Sky Patrol and flying over the forest outside of Spagonia. Sonic sits down as he drinks a glass of water.

He place sit down on the table and asks, "Are we there yet?"

"We're almost there Sonic. It won't be long now," Sally says.

Antoine starts to get nervous, "I don't know. I am not sure about going into a temple with zis curse."

"Antoine. I'm sure the curse doesn't have anything to do with workers' disappearance or the curse," Sally says.

"Yeah. Remember the last time you thought it was a curse. It turned out that the Wolf Pack used it to scare off intruders," Sonic says.

"Oh oui, yes, I do remember," Antoine says.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen while we're here," Bunnie says, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"It will be alright Antoine, you'll see," Rotor replies.

"I hope there isn't a curse. It will be scary," Cream nervously says.

"Don't worry Cream, there's no such thing a curse. I'm sure whatever this monster is it won't be that scary," Sonic says.

Sally says, "Alright, we've arrived."

After landing the Sky Patrol on the ground, the Freedom Fighters reach the Ancient Ruins and meet with Professor Pickle, a friend of Tails and one of the two leaders of the Archaeological team.

"Tails, it is a pleasure to see you and your friends again. Thank you for receiving our call," Professor Pickle says.

"It's no trouble at all. We're glad to help," Tails says.

"So how did this happen?" Sonic asks.

"We found the temple around three weeks ago," A voice says.

They turn to see a young red haired scientist with glasses and wearing a safari outfit.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Albert Jones, I'm the head Archaeologist of the expedition. Thank you for coming to help us," Dr. Jones says.

"No problem. Now tell us what happened and where it happened?" Sonic asks.

Not long, they stand in front of the temple with Professor Pickle, Dr. Jones, and the rest of the diggers.

"How did the archaeologists disappeared?" Sally asks.

Dr. Jones answers, "One by one. Each one working alone, separated from the group. When we went back to the entrance, we discovered they were done without a trace."

Then Jones passes Sally a map with an X on one spot, "This is where the members of our team disappeared."

"Don't worry, we'll find them and bring them out safe," Sally says.

As the Freedom Fighter talk to the researchers, Dr. Eggman is wearing a safari outfit behind the bush and holds a backpack. Orbot and Cubot stand close by.

"Oh my, the temple is really ancient," Orbot says.

"Of course it's ancient. No one has been there for centuries, until now," Eggman says.

"How are we supposed to find the creature with Sonic and the others there?" Cubot asks.

Eggman evilly chuckles, "Follow me boys. We're going to have a bit of fun with those Freedom Fighters."

Walking into the temple, Sonic and the others hold out their lit flashlights and begin their search. They walk down the stairs of the temple and reach the bottom. They shine the light to see the ancient pictures. Everyone is soon amazed.

"Wow! This place looks amazing," Sally says.

"This is way past cool," Sonic comments.

"Look at all the ancient writing," Tails says.

The crew look at the writing and pictures on the wall to notice the ancient people of the Mongoose. It shows them, farming, working on buildings, weaving, and other kinds of jobs.

"The Mongoose sure seem to be a good workers. I wonder what happened," Amy says.

"Hmm, there doesn't seem to be much about this creature on the wall," Rotor says.

Antoine begins to shiver, "Zis place is giving me ze chills."

"Don't worry sugar-twan, we're all here together and we're going to find these people," Bunnie says.

"I-if y-you s-s-say s-s-so," Antoine nervously says.

Sonic points his flashlight at a hall, "Let's check to see if they're down there."

Sonic is the first to walk in the hall, Amy and the others follow him inside. As the group walked down the hall, something sneaks past them. Sometime later, the group walk down the dark temple and see more of the ancient pictures and writing. Many of them are shown and writing about the ancient mongoose people.

Cream then notices something and yelps in fright. Then runs to Tails and hugs him.

"What's wrong Cream?" Tails asks.

"There's a scary picture," Cream says, frightened.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

Tails uses his flashlight to shine the light at the picture. Tails becomes startled causing everyone to turn to the same photo. The picture they see on the wall is not like the other. This one shows a picture of a snake like creature. This one has green scales with dark green dots on it's back, and a light green belly. It has a hood that has the same colors, sharp fangs, and yellow eyes.

"What is that thing?" Bunnie asks.

"Oui. This creature is not like the others," Antoine replies.

"I'm not sure. It looks like a strange cobra or some kind of naga," Sally says.

"Do you think that is the creature the legend mentioned?" Amy asks.

"It is possible," Sally says.

"We better look for the missing people before something happens," Sonic says.

The group continues to walk down until they reach the end of the hall to see a stone door that is slightly open.

"You think they could be in there?" Rotor asks.

"We won't know until we know," Sonic says.

Before Sonic can open the door, Sally says, "Wait, it could be a trap. We need to take caution. In case, the legend is true."

"True. Then again, it will be great to have another monster to kick," Sonic says.

Sally rolls her eyes, "Oh brother."

Sonic grabs hold of the door and pulls it open. With that, Sonic and the others into the room to see if the people are in there. Once they enter the room, touches that is hanging on the wall light up all of the sudden. Everyone gasps in shock to see the fire turn on all of the sudden on the torches. They soon become awestruck to see the room is full of treasures, gold coins, gemstones of different colors, gold and silver jewelry. Some also have gems on it.

"Wow! There so many treasures here!" Amy shouts with excitement.

"This room is so pretty," Cream replies.

"It looks like we found the treasure room," Bunnie says.

Suddenly, a familiar chuckle papers. Follow by a familiar voice, "Yes. Looks like I get the treasure and you fReedom Fighters."

Everyone turns their heads to see Dr. Eggman with Orbot and Cubot.

"Eggman!" Everyone exclaims.

"Thank you for finding the treasure. Of course, I was trying to find the creature that is rumored to be in here," Eggmans says.

"We haven't seen this creature. We're just looking for people who disappeared here," Sonic says.

"Yes. We're not here for gold or anything," Sally says.

"Maybe you're not, but I am," Eggman says.

Cream angrily says, "Go away Eggman. Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

"I haven't caused just enough," Eggman remarks and maniacally laughs.

Sonic and the others glare at Eggman knowing that he will give them trouble. Suddenly, something catches Bunnie ears.

Bunnie turns around, "What's that?"

Bunnie looks around to figure out where the sound is coming from. Listening to the sound, Bunnie seems to be picking up a muffling sound. Bunnie walks away from the group and looks around for anyone. Bunnie turns her head to the right towards a large pillar and notices a… boot.

Bunnie turns around, "Sally, I found someone!"

Hearing Bunnie's voice, everyone quickly turn towards the rabbit. Sally quickly runs over to check it out. When she does, Sally becomes shocked to see someone behind the pillar. She looks behind to see the four people who had disappeared.

Sally says, "It's the missing researchers."

"What happened to them?" Rotor asks.

Suddenly, a female archaeologist begins to wake up. Rotor holds her in his arms as she begins to wake up.

Sally asks, "Hello. I'm Sally Acorn, my friends and I are here to help you. Do you know what happened? Who abducted you?"

Angry about being ignored, Eggman shouts, "Hello! I'm still here!"

"Not now Eggman. We have more important things to worry about," Amy says.

The worker groans and says, "She's here… She's here…"

"She?" Tails asks.

"What is she talking about?" Amy asks.

Suddenly, they begin to hear loud hissing sound surrounding the room.

"Wha-what was that?" Amy asks.

"I don't think we're alone," Rotor says, concern.

Suddenly, something wacks Eggman on the back and sends him crashing to the wall. Then does the same to Orbot and Cubot before they can react. After that, the three fall to the ground.

"What in the?!" Sonic asks.

Suddenly, something grabs Bunnie by her ears and throws her in the air. She then collides with Antoine and they both fall to the ground.

"What's going on?" Sally asks.

"I don't know!" Cream nervously asks.

Before anyone can react, something lands on Sally, Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese, and make them flop to the ground. Sonic quickly turns around in shock to see the others are slammed to the ground by a large snake tail. The coils soon removes away from the friends as they groan in pain.

"What in the?!" Sonic exclaims.

Before Sonic can do anything something grabs him by his waist and pins his arms to the side. Sonic struggles and squirms his body.

Sonic shouts, "Let me go!"

Sonic looks down to see Sonic is coiled by a snake tail. The snake tail is green with dark green spots, and a light green underbelly. The tail soon begins to coil down until his bottom half, but his feet are coiled up.

"What's going on?" Sonic asks.

The coils continues to move around his body until it reaches his shoulders. Sonic struggles to break free, but the coils are around him too tight. Sonic turns his head and opens his eyes. He gasps in shock to see the owner of the tail. The creature is a Cobra mobian with a long tail. The scales matches the tail. The creature has rings on its hod, yellow and red colored eyes, sharp teeth, and a fork tongue that comes out when it hisses. She appears to be wearing a purple sleeveless outfit with gold laces, silver bands, one on her left shoulder, and two on each of her wrists. She is also wearing a gold necklace with a red gem on it. From the appearance, this creature is a girl.

The strange large cobra slithers as the tail moves Sonic close to her, not that he has a choice. Sonic struggles as he tries to break free, but the coils refuses to let him go.

Sonic says, "Let me go! Let me go scaly!"

The female cobra slithers and looks at Sonic. Sonic opens his eyes to see the cobra. Strange, she is looking at him funny with a smile on her face. Sonic soon becomes confused as to why the female cobra is staring at him.

She reaches out her hand and brushes his blue quills much to Sonic's confusion. She then places her claw like hand under his chin and lightly lift it for him to face her own.

Sonic says, "Uh, listen, we didn't mean to intrude you. If you let me go, then my friends and I can leave and get rid of Eggman for you, and."

But the snake girl places her finger on Sonic's lip. Still holding a smile, she blinks her eyes once. Sonic becomes even more confused. Just then, the snake girl comes close to Sonic, face to face. Suddenly, the cobra's eyes begins to reflect multi colors like ripples. Before Sonic can say anything, Sonic's head begins to feel dizzy and his eyes begins to reflect the cobra's eyes.

"Wha-what is happening?" Sonic softly asks.

Sonic continues to stare into the snake girl's eye as the colors is putting him into a daze. The snake girl smiles giggles a little. She then softly wrap one arm around Sonic's while using the other to rub Sonic's head. Sonic becomes more drowsy that he isn't able to keep his eyes open for much longer.

Amy groans as she makes her hammer appear in her hand. She uses it to help herself up on her feet. She looks up and gasps in shock to see the snake girl hugging Sonic and has him in his coils.

Amy cries out, "Sonic!"

Sonic groans to hear the voice and softly says, "A-Amy."

Hearing Sonic's voice, the girl cobra uses the tip of her tail to cover Sonic's mouth and simply give him a soft kiss on his forehead.

Amy's soon feels her blood boiling and angrily shouts, "Let go of Sonic, scaly!"

Amy jumps up and wacks the snake girl with her hammer, sending her crashing to the ground. When that happens, the coils around sonic unravels and begins to fall. Amy lands on the ground and quickly grabs Sonic in her arms. The snake girl viciously glares at Amy and slithers away through the entrance. Once the snake is gone, everything can calm down, but Amy isn't going to calm down. She looks down at Sonic to see him fast asleep.

Amy hugs him and says, "Don't worry Sonic, I got you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Cobra In Love

Sometime later, everyone arrives back to Spagonia University safely, somewhat. In a late medical room, everyone who has been in the temple are getting their injuries treated. The medical group check out the victim who has been attacked by the cobra.

Sally groans, "Ow. My back really hurts!"

"Mine too," Amy says.

She rubs her back, "Ow."

Rotor who is sitting on the bed next to Amy has his treatment treated, but has to wear a bandage wrap on his left arm.

"That snake or whatever it is really caught us off guard," Rotor says.

"You're tellin' me, " Tails says.

Antoine says, "I am wondering what ze snake attacked us. Have we don't something we shouldn't?"

"Snooping around the temple is one thing. According to the guards, the snake create disappeared after leaving the temple at top speed," Sally says.

"How are all the victims?" Bunnie asks.

"None of them are hurt thank goodness. I think they passed out seeing her," Sally says.

Amy shows a stern glare, "Or something. I'm going to get her when I find her."

"Save your breath cupcake," Eggman's voice says.

Amy and the others turn to Eggman who is laying in the bed. He has a cast on his right leg and his left arm.

Eggman says, "That snake creature nearly swatted us like flies and it's pretty quick too."

"I quite agree doctor. Unfortunately, none of us have really got a good look at it," Orbot says,

"I did," Amy says.

"You say it?" Cubot asks.

"Saw it? I was able to smack her with my hammer," Amy says.

"She?" Tails asks.

"You did? What did she look like?" Sally adds.

"She is larger than any cobra mobian. She is like twenty to thirty feet long. She is green color and has a purple blouse with jewelry, and yellow colored eyes I think," Amy says.

"That must have been the creature was sealed in," Tails suspects.

Amy crosses her arms, "Yeah, and she's trying to manipulate Sonic."

"Why do you say that?" Bunnie asks.

"He had Sonic trapped in her could and was doing something weird to him. When I caught him, Sonic was asleep like nothing happened. She was hugging him and kissed his forehead, and she looked at Sonic with those lovey dovey eyes," Amy says.

Everyone looks at Amy with confused looks and blink their eyes a few times.

"Uh, you made it sound like that snake girl like Sonic?" Rotor asks.

"She sure does. If she tries to catch Sonic, I'll clobber her," Amy says.

Sally turns to Sonic who is sleeping in the bed next to hers, "I'm more worried about Sonic. He hasn't woken up since what happened at the temple."

"The doctor said he'll wake up soon… I hope," Tails says.

Amy says to the others, "Still, I want to know who she is? Where she come from? Why was she put in there? What she did to Sonic?"

"Hmm, sounds like one of those hypnosis things or something?" Cubot asks.

"Seems likely, but still, who is she?" Rotor asks.

Suddenly someone says, "Jeannie. Jeannie the Cobra."

Everyone turns their heads to see Professor Pickle holding a book in his hand.

Professor Pickle says, "It's good to see you all are doing fine."

"We're fine, but who is this Jeannie?" Tails asks.

"The cobra girl tangled with. Apparently, she was a powerful warrior of the cobra tribe. The Mongoose and Cobras were at war for a very long time. One day, a Cobra Sorcerer decided to cast a spell on a normal non-mobian into a strong Mobian Cobra warrior. She was created to have long coils and the strength of ten men, and her eyes can create a hypnotic trance within contact. However, the sorcerer made her too powerful and uncontrollable. She also attacked the tribe she supposed to protect. The mongooses were able to capture her and sealed in the temple and remained there until now," Professor Pickle says.

"Now that Jeannie is free, what is planning now? She seems to have come to control herself and acted normal… with Sonic anyway. Still, who knows what she's doing," Sally says.

"I'm worried about Sonic. I hope he wakes up soon," Amy says.

In the forest outside the city, the cobra mobian known as Jeannie is sitting on top of a tree and eating the apples that is on it.

She chews the apple as she thinks, "Who were those strange people? Why were they in my temple."

She swallows her food and groans as she rubs her head, "And why did that girl hit my head hard?"

She then sighs happily, "And who is that blue hedgehog? I have never seen anyone before. I wonder if he's strong, smart, sweet, funny."

The cobra girl begins to think, "What did that female hedgehog call him… Sonic I think. I must find him and know more about him."

She then slithers up the tree and reaches the top of the tree. She looks up to see the forest that seems to go on for a while. She then notices the city of Spagonia from the distance.

"I'll bet they took him to the city. I have to find him and figure out who he is," Jeannie says.

She then sighs happily, "And make him my mate."

The cobra girls slither down from the tree and make her way towards the city.

Back in the medical room of the university, Sonic is still sleeping in bed. The hedgehog hero slowly opens his eyes that are back to normal She slowly turns his head to see a few blurs that can be a few people. The blurs are clear from Sonic to see Amy, Sally, and Tails.

"Tails? Sally? Amy? Wha-what happened?" Sonic asks.

"We're in Spagonia University's medical room. Professor Pickle and the rest of the researchers found us and brought us here," Tails says.

Amy asks, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. I-I can't remember much, but I remember seeing this snake girl and those eyes… she was-was doing something with them. My mind went blank soon after," Sonic softly says, feeling tired.

"That snake girl had you under her spell, but it wore off now. You'll be fine," Amy says.

"That's good," Sonic says with a smile.

Then asks, "What happened to Eggman?"

"Be glad I'm not doing anything in these conditions," Eggman says.

Sonic slowly sits up and looks ahead to see Eggman injured.

"Wow. That snake girl really did a number on you," Sonic says.

"Yeah. I can say the same about you. You were coiled up and under that snake girl's spell," Eggman sternly remarks.

"I was…?" Sonic asks.

He places his hand on his head, "That girl really did a number on me. My head kind of hurts."

"It wouldn't be a surprise, that snake girl had you coiled in the tail and hypnotize you," Amy says.

Sonic lays down on the bed, "Something tells me we won't see the last of her."

"You're probably right, especially since this snake girl like you," Cubot says.

"Uh what?" Sonic says, confused.

"I think the snake girl, Jeannie has developed a bit of a crush on you, and I don't mean her squeezing you," Amy says.

Sonic sighs, "Oh boy."

"You don't zink the cobra is going to come after you?" Antoine asks.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Sonic says.

Amy makes her hammer appear in her hand, "She better make sure I don't get my hands and hammer on her."

"Calm down Ames, we don't even know where she is, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know where we are," Sonic says.

"Hmm, good point," Amy says.

Sally says, "We'll just have to wait here until our injuries are recovered and we're relaxed for a little."

Then Sonic says, "And Sonic, you can't go on one of your runs. Jeannie might still be looking for you, so be careful."

Sonic sighs, "I will. Don't worry."

In the campus, Sonic, Amy, and Tails walk around a park that is close by. Everyone else is resting and healing in the medical room.

Amy sighs happily, "It sure is a nice day."

"Yeah. I'm just glad we're able to get our mission done quickly, with some injuries of course," Tails says.

"Yeah. We need to find this female snake and hopefully she doesn't cause trouble," Sonic says.

"How do we do that?" Amy asks.

Sonic places his hand on his chin, "Hmm, well, you said that she likes me. Maybe I can you know, talk to her."

"I don't want you to get caught and hypnotized again," Amy says, concern.

"I know it's risky, but I'm not sure how else we're going to find her," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they soon hear rumbling sounds. Amy and Tails look at Sonic.

Sonic chuckles, "Yeah. I guess I'm hungry. I think I'm going to get something to eat."

Sonic then speeds off to get something for his stomach.

Amy sighs with a smile, "Same old Sonic."

"Yeah. I hope Sonic is careful," Tails says.

"Sonic's always careful," Amy says.

In the woods, on the outskirts of the city, the large cobra mobian, Jeannie hides in the trees close by. She peeks out to see the city. The girl is in awed to see the city and becomes curious.

"This place has changed since. What happened since I was stuck in that tomb? I'll have to look around," Jeannie says to herself.

Jeannie slithers off the tree and head towards the city to explore and find the one she develops a crush on.

In a park in the city, Sonic is sitting under a tree and eating two chili dogs with a side of french fries and a soda.

Sonic swallows his food and says, "These chili dogs are great. Of course, nothing beats my locals."

Sonic then takes a bite of his chili dog and continues to eat. Unknown to Sonic, the cobra girl is in the trees from a short distances. Because of the trees in the park are close by and her scales are the same color, it's easy for her to blend in with the branches. She looks through the branches to see Sonic having some food.

The cobra sighs happily and says, "It's him."

She soon developed the lovey dovey eyes, her cheeks begins to blush a little and look down to see Sonic as he has the rest of his lunch.

Back in the medical room of the university, Amy and Tails tell the others about Sonic's run to grab lunch.

Sally sighs, "Why am I not surprised? That Sonic is always running off."

"Don't worry Sally, I'm sure Sonic will be back soon," Cream says.

"I hope so. With this Cobra girl after him, who knows what will happen," Sally says in concern.

Bunnie turns to the bed and asks, "By the way, where's Dr. Eggman and his two robot minions."

"I think they left. Eggman did seem that he is able to manage himself fine, but his foot is still sprained," Rotor says.

"Why do I suspect that Dr. Eggman is going to cause us problems… again," Sally says.

"Anything else is new?" Amy says with her arms crossed.

In a learning room of the library, Dr. Eggman is reading the temple and the creature inside. Orbot and Cubot enter the room holding more books from the time period.

"Sir, mind I ask why we're looking up the create?" Orbot asks.

"Research. The best I learn about it the better prepared I will be. Also, have a perfect plan to capture her. If what Amy says is true, we'll capture Sonic, and set a trap for the snake using him a bait. And then, we'll wait to spring the trap," Eggman says.

"You gotta admire a guy with goals," Cubot says.

"Uh, how are we going to capture the snake? We have trouble trying to catch Sonic," Orbot asks.

"Don't worry, I know how we plan to it, and the cobra girl is going to help us with that," Eggman says with a smirk on his face.

Eggman then grabs a paper and a pencil and begins to draw out his plan.

"This plan is going to work and then nothing will stop me," Eggman says. Then maniacally laughs.

Back at the park, Sonic has finished with his lunch and is sitting next to the tree to relax. From what he and the others have gone through, he can use a break. While Sonic isn't looking, the greet tail lowers itself towards Sonic away from his vision. The tail slithers around Sonic's waist without looking and grabs a hold of it. Before Sonic can react, he is pulled up in seconds.

In the tree, Jeannie has her hands on the thick branch as her tail brings up her crush. Soon, Sonic is lifted where he finds himself face to face with the green cobra.

Sonic becomes surprised, "It's you."

The cobra nods her head with a smile on her face. She then gives Sonic a hug around his head, making him confused. She then looks at Sonic face to face and kisses him on the cheek.

Sonic nervously laughs and thinks, "Okay, talk about a direct approach."

Sonic calms down and says, "Um, hello my name is Sonic. I assume your name is Jeannie."

The cobra nods her head with a nod, "Yes."

"Okay. So, you think you can let me down," Sonic says.

Jeannie shakes her head, "No."

"Thought so," Sonic replies.

Jeannie giggles, "You're funny. I like you."

Then gives him another kiss on his cheek.

"Sonic, I like you. I want to get to know you. What are you?" Jeannie asks.

Sonic becomes confused as he sees the smile on her face. He looks down to see Jeannie's tail is coiling around his legs again and coiling up his upper body, but this time his arms are free until the coils are close to his chest.

"You're not going to let me leave, are you?" Sonic asks.

"No," Jeannie answers, happily.

"I guess I can spare a little time," Sonic says.

"Yay!" the cobra softly cheers.

Then asks, "So can you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, it's kind of understandable since you were imprisoned for a long time. I'm known as the hero of Mobius and the Fastest Thing Alive," Sonic says.

"Fastest Thing Alive?" Jeannie asks.

"Yeah. I'm really fast on my feet that I'm practically at the speed of sound," Sonic says.

"Wow! That's really fast," Jeannie says, impressed.

"Yeah. Of course, I can also spin dash, have fighting skills, and beat a lot of bad guys," Sonic says.

Jeannie becomes more impressed that her eyes sparkle.

"Of course, I can always count on my friends to help out," Sonic says.

Jeannie asks, "What kind of bad guys you fight?"

"Mainly a mad scientist who is always making robots to take over the planet," Sonic says.

"Why would he do that?" Jeannie asks.

"It's because he wants to make Mobius part of his Eggman Empire," Sonic says.

"Eggman Empire? Is this Dr. Eggman an egg?" Jeannie asks.

Sonic begins laughing, "No. Dr. Eggman is not an egg, but he has the brains of one and his body is shaped of it."

"He's sounds funny," Jeannie says.

As Sonic continues to talk about his adventures and fun time with his friends, Dr. Eggman is spying on the pair with a sinister look on his face.

"That it hedgehog, you and your new snake friend stay still to be nice little targets," Eggman says.

Sonic finishes telling Jeannie one of his stories.

"And that is how I saved the world from breaking into pieces," Sonic says.

"Wow! You're… you're amazing. You're a real hero!" Jeannie says, sparkles in her eyes.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like them," Sonic says.

Jeannie says with a nod and then her face becomes serious.

Sonic notices the serious expression and asks, "What's wrong?"

Jeannie takes both of Sonic's hands and asks, "Sonic, please be my mate. I promise I'll give you a life full of adventures and fun. I promise I will make you happy."

"Your what?" Sonic asks, shocked.

"Please Sonic. I-I have been alone for a long time and has been sealed away for crimes I never meant to commit. Please Sonic, be my mate," Jeannie says.

Sonic stares at Jeannie's eyes to see the serious look in her eyes. She is very serious about it. Sonic doesn't know how he can give her an answer. Suddenly, Sonic senses trouble.

He pushes Jeannie out of the way screaming, "Look out!"

Jeannie is pushed back away from Sonic is pushes the opposite direction. Flying between them is a large green beam of a blaster. Jeannie is able to catch herself as ends up losing her coils. Sonic lands on the branch after being set free. Jeannie and Sonic turn to see Dr. Eggman with a giant red robot with large black metal fists.

"Hello Sonic, hope I'm not interrupting with something?" Eggman remarks.

"Eggman! What are you doing?" Sonic demands.

"Nothing much, just to suggest that you and your new friend will come with me," Eggman says.

"Not a chance Eggman," Sonic says.

Jeannie asks, "Sonic, is that Dr. Eggman."

"He is, and he's going to be sorry," Sonic says.

Sonic then jumps off the branch and performs a pin dash at the robot. Sonic lands on the ground to see a dent isn't on it.

Eggman laughs, "Hate to burst your bubble Sonic, but this robot is made with a strong metal that not even your attacks can dent."

"Why are you after her?" Sonic demands.

"A creature this powerful should be a part of my Eggman Empire as my soldier," Eggman says.

"I'm not going to allow you to use Jeannie in one of your schemes!" Sonic says.

Sonic super super speeds over and then spin dashes at the robot, but no dents. Sonic spin dashes multiple times.

Eggman says, "I told you Sonic… You got no chance!"

Eggman controls the robot arm to throw a powerful punch at Sonic which ends up with a direct hit. Sonic is thrown back and hits on the bark of the tree.

Jeannie screams, "Sonic!"

Sonic then falls to the ground and barely able to gain consciousness.

Sonic slowly lifts his head and says, "Jeannie… hurry… you have to… get away."

Sonic soon lost consciousness and his head lands on the ground. Jeannie gasps in shock to see Sonic has been hurt. She then turns to Eggman and his robot with a vicious glare.

Eggman laughs, "Now be a good snake and come with me, so you can be apart of my empire."

Jeannie grits her teeth and says, "I will never be part of your empire… Especially what you did to my future mate!"

"Huh?" Eggman says, confused.

Jeannie then slithers off the tree and charges at Eggman. She rapidly coils the legs and pulls on it. That cause the robot to fall on its back. Then Jeannie lands on the body and rapidly throws her fist. She then grabs the metal and tears it open. She then notices a green orb and pulls it out.

Eggman screams, "No! Not the power core!"

The robot shuts down and jumps up in the air. She then throws the core to the robot hard and it explodes. Eggman and his two robots fly in the air. Jeannie looks at the sky where Eggman flies and gives him a huff.

She then grows worried and remembers Sonic is knocked out. Jeannie hurries to Sonic and see him hurt and still unconscious. Jeannie decides to pick Sonic up and holds him in her arms. Then she slithers away to the forest taking the hedgehog with him.

Sometime later, the Freedom Fighters hear the incident at the park and hurry over to see the robot and some parts of the park is damaged.

"What happened?" Amy asks.

"I don't know, but I think Sonic was able to take care of it," Tails says.

"But where is he?" Sally asks.

Amy calls out, "Sonic! Sonic where are you?!

In a cave deep in the forest, Jeannie is able to find a cave and take shelter. Jeannie then make her large coil into a ring like seat, almost like a loop. She then places Sonic on it and holds him in a sitting possession. With that, Jeannie uses her coils to wrap Sonic up. Jeannie makes sure not to wake him up, and his entire body is coiled up to his neck.

Jeannie gives Sonic a kiss, "Don't worry Sonic, I'll take good care of you."

Jeannie then yawns and lays down to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Know Your Cobra

In Spagonia University, The Freedom Fighters along with Professor Pickle begin to discuss about the latest attack Eggman has performed and Sonic's disappearance. They are in the professor's office to figure something out.

"We looked all over the city, but we can't find Sonic anywhere," Tails says.

"Not to mention Dr. Eggman and his robots," Bunnie adds.

Amy walks around in a circle, "Oh Sonic, I hope he's okay. He could be hurt or abducted or something."

Sally steps in front of Amy and stops in her tracks, "Calm down Amy, we'll find him. We just need to know where to look."

"Sonic could be anywhere. For all we know, that snake girl probable got to him too," Amy panics.

"Amy, please calm down. We're going to find him," Cream says, concern.

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

Amy sighs, "You're right, panicking isn't going to help anyone."

"How are we supposed to look for Sonic if we have no clue where he is?" Bunnie asks.

"If Sonic isn't in ze city, maybe he has done into ze forest," Antoine suggests.

"That possibility cannot be ruled out. Still, we need to find Sonic and this Jeannie before Dr. Eggman comes back and cause anymore trouble," Sally says.

"That will be a wise decision, but be cautious. I looked up more information and this Jeanie is very powerful and can put you all in her spell with eye contact. I suggest you all be careful," Dr. Pickle says.

"Don't worry Professor, we'll be careful, "Sally says.

Sally and the others head out of the room to begin searching for Sonic.

Meanwhile in the cave deep in the forest, Sonic is still unconscious from Eggman's attack. Sonic soon slowly opens his eyes and move his head a little.

Sonic mutters, "Jeannie."

Sonic fully opens his eyes to find himself laying down and his head on the thick coils and a bit wrapped around his waist. Sonic sits up and feels a pain in his head. He touches it to feel something on it. He looks up to see thick grass wrapped around his head. He then see one on his left arm and some on both of his legs.

Sonic looks around as he asks, "Jeannie? Jeannie? Where are you?"

Just then, Jeannie slithers over holding a bowl of fruit and some vegetables.

She says, "Hello Sonic, I'm glad that you're awake. I brought you something to eat."

Jeannie then places the bowl on the ground and sits next to Sonic.

Sonic asks, "What happened?"

This Dr. Eggman you told me hurt you. I-I couldn't just leave you so I kind of defeated his robot and kind of send him and those strange creatures you called machines flying.

"Really? Wish I could have seen that," Sonic says.

"Yes. You better eat so you can regain your strength," Jeannie says.

"Um sure," Sonic says.

Sonic takes an apple from the bowl and takes a bite of it. Jeannie smiles and takes a banana from the bowl and begins to eat it.

Sonic asks, "So Jeannie, where exactly are we?"

"We're in a cave that I uh, hid before," Jeannie says, reluctant.

"Oh," Sonic says.

Jeannie finishes her snack and places the peel on the ground. She wraps her arms around Sonic's neck and snuggles his left cheek.

Sonic thinks, "You know, I'm starting to think Jeannie isn't a monster. She seems too nice to be destructive."

"Yo Jeannie, can I ask you something?" Sonic asks.

"Sure," Jeannie answers.

Sonic then asks his question, "What happened to you?"

Jeannie soon begin to show a sad look.

Sonic quickly says, "What I mean is that I heard saying that you went out of control and you attack the Mongooses and the Cobras who created you. I like to know what happened that got you stuck in the temple."

Jeannie sadly sighs, "I-I understand. You seem to be modest. The memories of my old self is a bit of a blur, I remember being a small green non-mobian cobra. Simply looking for food, without a care in the world. One day, I was caught by a Mobian cobra and put in a jar, and been taken to their city."

"You were taken from your home? That is uncool," Sonic says.

"Um what does 'uncool' mean?" Jeannie asks.

"It means it's not good, like it's a bad thing," Sonic answers.

"Then being taken from my home is 'uncool '. Anyway, turns out the Mobian Cobra was a sorcerer. I still have a bit of vision, but I remember making some kind of strange bright green liquid and its boiling in some kind of large metal bowl that they called a cauldron," Jeannie says.

Sonic says, "Hmm, sounds like that wizard created some kind of potion and used it on you."

"He did. He poured it on me. I remembered that it's so hot and painful my scales couldn't bear it. The next thing I knew, I am a large Mobian Cobra. My appearance not only changed, but I gained abilities. I feel strong, very intelligent, fast reflexes and agility, and my eyes can create reflective colors that cause people to sleep… I think." Jeannie says.

"That explains that, but why you went out of control?" Sonic asks.

Jeannie sighs with a frown, "That is what it gets complicated."

Meanwhile in the forest out of Spagonia, Sally and the Freedom Fighters are searching for Sonic and Jeannie the Cobra.

Amy calls out, "Sonic! Sonic! Where are you?!"

"Sonic!" Tails calls out.

Sally looks through the bushes, and calls out, "Sonic!"

The others search around the trees and bushes around as they walk deep into the forest.

Antoine sighs, "Zis is not easy."

"Yeah. The cobra could have taken the sugar-hog anywhere," Bunnie says.

Sally taps her chin as she thinks.

Then says, "Hmm, maybe the way to find Sonic is to think like a Cobra."

"How in hey are we going to do that?" Bunnie asks.

"Well, she used to be a non-mobian snake until she is changed to a large mobian snake, maybe we can think like she is just a normal one," Rotor suggests.

"It's possible. Snakes usually camouflage in bushes, and rocks with moss or any means of blending in to their surroundings," Sally says.

"True, but snakes also like to hide in caves or burrow into the ground. Since she is big, she can hide in the thick trees or in a cave," Tails adds.

Amy asks, "So, you both think we should try to find large trees and caves Jeannie can hide in?"

"Mostly caves. Since she has Sonic, she'll be easily spotted with a blue hedgehog at tow," Sally says.

"And to make it better. I'll track Sonic down with the power of our love," Amy says with pride.

Sally sighs and mutters, "Here we go again."

Then thinks, "I know she likes Sonic, but she can be obsessed sometimes. Of course, Amy is a good girl and a good Freedom Fighter, and she's also a good friend."

Amy looks around to see if she can find a clue.

Amy then points out, "They're that way."

"How do you know?" Antoine asks.

"I just know," Amy says.

Then marches off, "Now let's go find Sonic."

Cream and Cheese hurry to follow her, "Wait for us Amy."

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

Sally and walks forward, "Come on, let's go."

Sally and the others begin to follow Amy, Cream, and Cheese to find Sonic. Sally may be confused on how she can find Sonic, but it might be their only chance.

Above them, in the eggmobile, Dr. Eggman along with his two mechanical henchmen are trying to find the pair themselves, mostly Eggman.

Eggman angrily says, "When I get my hands on that snake. She is going to be turned into a pair of cowboy boots."

"How do you suggest we find them. This cobra could have taken Sonic anywhere," Orbot asks.

"Yeah. The snake totally kicked your butt," Cubot says.

"She will be kicking the Freedom Fighters when I grab a hold of Sonic. She likes him so much that she wouldn't dare oppose me," Eggman says.

"First we gotta find them," Orbot says.

Cubot looks down and says, "Hey, there's Sally and the others right now."

Eggman and Orbot look down to see the Freedom Fighters walking in the forest.

"Hmm, I wonder what they're doing?" Orbot replies.

"Picking berries?" Cubot suggests.

Orbot turns to his friend, "I think it something else."

"I think they're looking for Sonic and might have a good idea where he is," Eggman says.

"So what should we do?" Cubot asks.

Eggman smirks, "We'll simply follow them and allow them to find Sonic and his little cobra friend for us."

"Cool, we're on a spy mission," Cubot says, excited.

Eggman sternly says, "Shut up you bucket of bolts."

Eggman drives the Eggmobile over them as make sure it's hidden above the trees so they can't be seen.

Back in the cave, Jeannie is still reluctant about telling Sonic the part about her getting out of control.

Sonic asks, "Jeannie, are you okay? You know, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I actually want to it just going to be shocking and you might find it um, hard to believe," Jeannie asks.

"I'm all ears, and you can just give me a short version if you like," Sonic says.

"Okay," Jeannie sadly.

She then takes a deep breath and says, "I fought off the mongooses, but seeing the fear and sadness they have I didn't want to do it anymore. When I told the wizard about it, he wouldn't hear it so he cast a spell on my so I will be aggressive. The spell soon went out of control and I nearly destroyed both civilizations. That's when the cobras and the mongooses work together to have me imprisoned in that tomb and I have been trapped in there with the treasure and such for a long time."

She then takes deep breaths from telling her story.

Sonic says, "Okay, now that makes sense. You never really did anything wrong. The wizard who was the blame that both tribes were almost crush. I'll have to ask Professor Pickle if that wizard has been punished for the stunts he pulled."

"That still doesn't change that I was locked in there for a long time. I think it took four hundred years until I was able to break free from the spell, and long for me to be released when those strange being called um, humans enter the temple, "Jeannie says.

Sonic then remembers, "About that, why did you captured them? They weren't going to hurt you."

"Yeah. I'm kind of sorry about it. I wasn't planning on hurting them, honest. I saw the temple open so I went to look around. I wanted to talk to them and ask what they're done," Jeannie says.

"Let me guess, you tried to ask someone who is alone, but when they saw you, they faint on the spot," Sonic suspect.

Jeannie nods her head.

"Well, it's good to know that you're no enemy. In fact, you might actually be a good ally and a good friend," Sonic says.

"Thanks," Jeannie says.

Then sadly says, "But um, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to fit in. You heard on how people think of me at first. I'm a big, strong, having hypnotic powers are good to have as a fighter, but from what has happened, people thought I was some kind of monster."

"You should let what happened get to you. You gotta learn to put your bad past behind you and move forward to have a better future," Sonic says.

"You made it sound very easy," Jeannie says.

"It may not be easy, but that's something you need to work on," Sonic asks.

"But um, how?" Jeannie asks.

"Well, I never said it's going to be easy, but that's something you need to work hard on," Sonic says.

Then explains, "I know another hedgehog."

"Is the other hedgehog your friend too?" Jeannie asks.

"Well, he's more of a rival. Anyway, it took him a while to put his past behind him and it takes time for him to let go of the trouble he had. He had to work hard and he was able to accomplish it, along with destroying an alien leader," Sonic says.

"Wow! You and your friends had so much adventures. I wish I could be a part of it," Jeannie says.

Then asks, "Sonic, I know it's much to ask, but can you stay with me."

"I don't mind staying for a while, but," Sonic says.

"I mean. Stay with me. I want you to be my friend. I want you to be with my mate. Please Sonic," Jeannie says with pleading eyes.

Sonic stares at Jeannie with concern and uncertainty.

Continuing to walk through the forest, the Freedom Fighters are searching for a cave as they walk further inside.

Cream sighs, "I'm starting to get tired Sally."

"Chao Chao," Cheese says, feeling tired and lands on the ground.

Cream picks Cheese up, "Cheese is getting tired too."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find Sonic soon," Rotor says.

"I hope so. That snake girl better not hurt him or she is going to hear it from me," Amy says.

I'm sure we'll find him before she can do anything bad to him," Sally says.

"I hope so," Antoine replies.

"Me too," Sally says in concern.

Suddenly, Amy points out, "Look over there."

Everyone looks to see where Amy is pointing to. They see a large cave that has been covered by tree branches, vines, and some flowers.

"Wow! The cave looks very well hidden," Cream says.

"Let's keep quiet as we sneak to the cave. If Sonic is in there, then we need to get him out of there. Agree?" Sally says.

"Agree," Everyone quietly replies with a nod.

The Freedom Fighters soon begin to tiptoe to the cave to check if Sonic is in there with the cobra girl.

Back in the cave, Sonic is still unsure about Jeannie wanting him to stay. However, Sonic knows what the answer is.

"Jeannie, I know that you want to stay, but I can't stay in hiding and well, you can't either," Sonic says.

"Back in my time, I was too small to all the Mobians, but now, I'm just a giant Mobian Cobra freak," Jeannie says.

"But where will you go?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know. I don't think I can ever fit in with your kind of world," Jeannie says.

"I can understand. The truth is, I don't think I'm ready to uh, be with someone for the rest of my life yet. There are still plenty I want to do and things I need to do before getting to that line," Sonic says.

"Like you having to fight against Dr. Eggman?" Jeannie asks.

Jeannie mutters," Kind of made me wish I eat him when I have the chance."

"I don't think it will be a good idea. He'll give you indigestion," Sonic says.

Jeannie giggles to the comment.

"Still, I need to get back to the others. They're probably worried about me," Sonic says.

Jeannie sadly sighs to know that Sonic isn't going to stay. She really doesn't want him to leave. She wants him to stay with her. Jeannie then slithers until she is face to face with Sonic.

Confused, Sonic asks, "Is there something wrong?"

Jeannie then leans her head and gives him a kiss on the forehead. Sonic soon becomes more confused. Before Sonic can ask, Jeannie's eyes begins to admit ripples of colors from her eyes.

"Uh Jeannie… what are you doing?" Sonic asks.

Jeannie places her finger on Sonic's lips with a soft smile and multicolored eyes.

She softly says, "Don't worry Sonic, everything will become clear. Now sssssleep Ssssonic. Ssssleeeep."

Sonic eyes soon begins to reflect the same colors as Jeannie's eyes and is not able to turn away.

"Je-Jeannie," Sonic softly says.

"Sssshhhhh!" Jeannie replies.

Then says, "Don't worry Sonic, I promise to take good care of you. You and I will be happy together.

"H-happy? Together?" Sonic asks, starting to fall into a daze.

"Yes Sonic. I'll keep you safe. You and I will stand together. Wouldn't you agree?" Jeannie says.

Sonic eyes lowers until it's half way and answers, "Y-yes."

Jeannie smiles as she looks at Sonic with her hypnotic color eyes. Sonic continues to stare as he begins to fall under her spell. As Jeannie continues to hypnotize Sonic, she slithers her tail over to him and begins to wrap the hedgehog in her coils, pinning his arms to the side.

"Sleep Sonic. Rest in peace. Everything will be just fine," Jeannie says.

Sonic continues to stare into Jeannie's eyes as he struggles to keep his eyes open.

Jeannie whispers to his ear, "Sssssleeeeep. Ssssssleeeep!"

The coils continues to wrap Sonic up until it reaches close to his shoulder. The poor hedgehog isn't able to keep his eye open for any longer. The coils stop when they're close to Sonic's shoulder. Jeannie then wraps her arm around Sonic's head and pets his head with the other.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll take care of you," Jeannie happily says.

Then kisses him on the forehead. Sonic isn't able to keep his eyes open anymore and falls into a deep sleep. Outside of a cave, they see the entrance covered in bushes, branches, and vines.

Rotor whispers, "Okay, so all we need to do is see if Sonic is in there."

"Which one is going to see if they're in there?" Sally asks.

Amy softly says in a brave tone, "I'll do it."

Amy sneaks to the vines and moves the vine a little open and takes a peek through it. She can see the cobra girl and to her shock, she can see Sonic is wrapped up in the coils, being hugged by the cobra girl, and is fast asleep. Jeannie then uncoils Sonic and holds him in her arms. She pats Sonic on the head and gives him a cheek on his right cheek.

Sally softly asks, "Are they in there."

"Yes. That snake, Jeannie has Sonic under her spell. She has Sonic in her arms and she's…" Amy says.

Her eyes begins to show flames, "And she's hugging and kissing him."

"Calm down Amy, we'll get Sonic out," Sally says.

"But how?" Bunnie asks.

"I don't know, but we have to think of something," Sally says.

"I know what to do," A voice says.

Before the Freedom Fighter can react, a blast hits the ground and sends them into the cave, ripping off the vines and breaking the branches and bushes. Jeannie gasps hold Sonic in her arms who is still sleeping. Amy and the Freedom Fighters look to see Jeannie slithering over with Sonic in her arms.

Jeannie softly blushes and says, "Um, hello."

Everyone looks at the snake girl to see that she is staring at them with a soft smile.

Cream says, "Um, hello."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you," Jeannie softly says with a smile.

"Hmm, I'm thinking she's a nice a nice snake," Tails says.

Amy quickly stood up, brings out her hammer, and says, "Alright lady, give back Sonic and I won't have to hurt you."

Jeannie soon begins to shake and gulp in reply. She remembers Amy who attacked her in the temple not long ago.

Suddenly, Eggman's voice appears, "Yes. Be a good little girl and give me the hedgehog."

Amy and the other Freedom Fighters turn to see Dr. Eggman who is holding a large laser cannon.

Amy yelps, "Dr. Eggman."

"Yes. Now Jeannie is it, how about you be a sweet snake and come work for me. I promise, I'll leave your new boyfriend and his annoying friends alone," Eggman says.

Amy grits her teeth, "He's my boyfriend."

Eggman smirks, "So what's it gonna be."

Jeannie grows very worried. She remembers Eggman has hurt Sonic and is planning to hurt him if she doesn't cooperate. When she decides. She slithers over the Freedom Fighters and passes Eggman. Before she really leaves. She grab Eggman and his robots and flings them in the sky.

Eggman screams in anger, "Curse you, you giant reptile!"

Amy looks outside and says, "Wow! She really gave Eggman a run for his money."

Amy and the others look to see the snake girl slithering off.

Sallu quickly get up, "Come on, we gotta follow her."

"Right," amy says.

The Freedom Fighters quickly get up and hurry to follow her trail to find Sonic and save him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Scaly Freedom Fighter

Slither through the forest at a fast speed and holds the blue hedgehog in her arms, Jeannie is trying to get away from Dr. Eggman in case he comes back to attack. Jeannie slithers over to a forest of trees that stands up to thirty feet tall. There are multiple branches at the beginning of the first eight feet and further up that it will be almost impossible to see anything else.

Jeannie decides to slither herself up the tree while holding Sonic up the tall trees. The cobra girl slithers further and further up the tree. After twenty feet of climbing the tree, Jeannie sat herself down and coil some of her tail on a thick branch.

Jeannie sighs in relief, "That was too close."

Then looks down at the sleeping hedgehog, "It's okay Sonic. I think we're safe from this Dr. Eggman for a while. Then again, I don't think he'll try to target me again after all that."

Jeannie then uses a bit of her coils to allow a bit hanging above the branch like a hammock. She then lies Sonic down on her coils and begins to slowly rock Sonic back and forth.

"There. You just sit there and get some sleep," Jeannie says.

Jeannie soon lets out a yawn, "I'm starting to get a little tired too, but can't really sleep."

"I'll just wait here until everything has calmed down," Jeannie says.

Jeannie continues to rock Sonic using her coils to allow Sonic to sleep until everything has calmed down.

Down below, the rest of the Freedom Fighters are on a search for Sonic and the cobra girl.

Amy looks around, "Where are they? I don't think they gone that far."

"He just got to be here somewhere. That snake girl can't be far behind either," Bunnie says.

Sally thinks as she tries to figure out about the snake. She looks up to see very tall trees with thick branches covered in leaves.

Sally then has an idea, "I think Jeannie took Sonic up there."

The others look up to see the tall branches in the big trees.

"You're right Sally, Jeannie must have taken Sonic in the trees," Rotor says.

"Um, how are we going to get up there? The trees look too thick for us to see," Amy asks.

Tails then has an idea, "I can fly up there. And see if she's up there. Then I'll come back down to tell you."

"Alright, but be careful," Sally says.

Tails then propel his tail and begins to fly up into the thick branches.

Cream says in concern, "I hope Tails can find them."

"Me too. Sonic and Jeannie have to be up there," Sally says in concern.

Tails continue to fly in the air and reach the branches of the tree. Tails propels his tail as much as he can through the trees. The branches of the trees are so thick and close together, it's hard for Tails to fully get around.

"Woah! These trees are clustered together. It's light going through a narrow maze," Tails says to himself.

Tails then continues flying as he says, "But I can't stop. Sonic needs help. He always rescued me and everyone else, now it's time someone rescue him."

Tails continues to move through the thick branches to find the snake girl and Sonic.

On the thick branch, Jeannie is still rocking the sleeping blue hedgehog on her coils. She has her back against the branch and her hands behind her head. The snake girl lets out a sigh as she relaxes from what she has been doing since she is able to get out of the temple. Suddenly, Jeannie hears a strange sound, she sits up and becomes confused by it. She looks down from the branch to see something spinning coming her away.

Confused, Jeannie asks, "What is that thing?"

Jeannie picks up Sonic and places him in her arms. Then she lowers her tail down to the strange thing that is flying towards them.

Flying through the thick trees, Tails continues to up as he tries to dodge away the branches.

"These trees are so hard to get through. I gotta find Sonic and help him," Tails says.

Tails continues to use his tail to fly up and hoping to find his friend.

Tails mutters, "These branches are harder to get through than I thought."

Tails begins to move the branches around as he tries to fly through. Unknown to Tails, Jeannie's tail begins to secretly sneak up to Tails from behind. Tails struggles to get up in the tree as he thinks of Sonic. Suddenly, the snake's tail coil up Tails ankles and begins to pull him up.

Tails yelps, "Whoa!"

Tails looks up to see a snake tail has coiled around his feet as it is pulling further up the tree. Waiting patiently, Jeannie holds the sleeping hedgehog as her tail pulls up her catch. Her tail finally pulls Tail up as he is in upside down possession. Tails looks to see the snake girl and gasps in shock.

Jeannie smiles and says, "Hello. It's nice to see you."

Confused, Tails says, "Uh, hello."

"So, what brings you here?" Jeannie asks.

Tails stares at the cobra girl with confused looks. He is surprised to see her saying hello to him and shows a sweet smile on her face.

Tails is able to say, "Uh Jeannie right?"

Jeannie nods her head in reply.

"Jeannie, we really want our friend back," Tails says.

"You mean Sonic," Jeannie asks.

"Yes. You see he's one of our good friends, you can't keep him away from his friends," Tails says.

Jeannie sadly frowns and looks at the sleeping hedgehog.

Then says, "But… I don't want to."

"Why? I know you like Sonic, but you can't force him to like you or to stay with you," Tails asks.

"I-I don't want to. If he leaves, "I'll be all alone," Jeannie sadly says.

"Alone?" Tails asks.

Jeannie nods her head, "Yes. I've been trapped in the temple for a long time. I told sonic about what happened, but I'll let him explain."

"You don't seem like an evil snake. In fact, you're actually nice," Tails says.

"Thanks. Since you seem to know my name, mind you tell me yours," Jeannie says.

"My name is Miles Prower, but my friends can call me Tails," Tails introduces himself.

"It's nice to meet you Tails," Jeannie says.

Tails asks, "Uh, mind if you let me down please."

"Sure," Jeannie says.

Jeannie lowers her Tail slowly and softly place him on the tree branch. Tails sits down to face Jeannie. Seeing Sonic has him deeply concerned.

"Is Sonic okay?" Tails asks.

"He's fine, just sleeping," Jeannie says.

Then asks, "Are the others here?"

"Well, they're waiting down bellow. I do think it will be a good idea for you to get down before Amy comes up herself," Tails says.

"Is she the one with the strange giant hammer?" Jeannie asks.

"That's her," Tails answers.

"Oh. I don't know. She might try to hit me again. And she kinda scares me," Jeannie nervously says.

"Don't worry Jeannie, Amy is a really nice girl once you got to know her," Tails says.

"I don't know," Jeannie replies.

Then hugs Sonic, "I really like Sonic and I felt that he can be with me. He's… he's been nice to me and well, I don't want him to leave."

"Hmm, maybe my friends can help you," Tails says.

"How?" Jeannie asks.

"Well, if you come back down and well, give us back Sonic, maybe we can help you," Tails says.

"I don't know," Jeannie nervously says.

Tails ask, "Maybe Sonic can help. You should wake him up. He might be able to help others."

"I guess so," Jeannie sheepishly says.

Jeannie turns to Sonic and softly says, "Sonic, wake up. Sonic. Sonic."

Sonic soon begins to groan and mumbles. He slowly turned his head as his eyes begin to open and they are back to normal.

Sonic says, "Jeannie?"

"Sonic, it's time to wake up. A friend is here to see you," Jeannie says.

Sonic looks at front to see his twin tailed friend.

Tails smiles and says, "Hey Sonic."

"Tails. What are you doing here? Where are we?" Sonic asks.

Jeannie asks, "We're deep in the forest on one of the taller trees."

Jeannie sits Sonic down and helps him stay in a sitting possession. Sonic yawns as he stretches his arms and rubs his eyes.

Sonic turns to Jeannie and asks, "So what happened? How did we get here?"

Jeannie sadly sighs, "It's my fault. I hypnotize you into sleeping so you can stay with me. I'm sorry."

Sonic shows concern, "You really want me to be with you, huh?"

"Yes. I guess what I did was kind of bad. I foolishly believe that if I keep you here then I wouldn't be alone," Jeannie says, feeling remorse.

"I understand Jeannie, but I don't think forcing me to stay is the best way," Sonic says.

Jeannie asks, "Then, what am I going to do?"

"It's easy. My friends and I can help you. We can help you find a place to live, give you a hand in learning the ropes, and also give you friends," Sonic says.

Jeannie asks, "Are you really sure about this?"

"It's no problem Jeannie," Sonic says.

Tails asks, "Uh, how are we going to get down. It's difficult for me to get up here."

"Don't worry, we can use a shortcut," Jeannie says.

Down on the ground, everyone is waiting for Tails and Sonic.

"Maybe more than one of us should have gone up with them," Sally says.

"I'm worried. What if Jeannie hurts them?" Cream asks in concern.

"It's okay Cream. I'm sure Tails and Sonic will be back soon," Rotor says.

"It will be fine darling, you'll see," Bunnie replies.

Antoine looks up and yelps in fright and falls to the ground. The others look up and gasps in shock. They see Jeannie slithering down with Sonic and Tails on her long tail. The cobra girl slithers down until her tail reaches the ground. Sonic and Tails hop off.

Sonic says, "Hey guys, great to see you."

"Sonic!" Amy screams happily and jumps to have Sonic in her arms.

"Amy!" Sonic yelps.

Amy screams, "Oh Sonic, we were looking all over for you! We were worried sick when the snake girl abducted you and hypnotizing you! Not to mention hugging and kissing you! She didn't hurt you did she? Did she brainwashed you or something?"

Confused, Jeannie asks, "Uh, is that girl always like this?"

"Pretty much," Tails answer.

Sally and the others walk up to her to see how friendly Sonic and Tails are with the snake.

"So, it's okay to talk to her?" Sally asks.

"Yeah. It turns out Jeannie is very friendly. She wanted Sonic because she wants him to be around her. She wants him to be her friend," Tails says.

Amy stops hugging Sonic and looks at Tails, "Really?"

"Really. Turns out she is really a nice girl, but was forced to attack when she didn't want to anymore. That's why she nearly wiped out both cities," Sonic says.

"So what do we do now?" Bunnie asks.

"Well, she doesn't deserve to be trapped in the temple, and she wants to get out more. We need to find a place for her to live and where we can help her get into the public," Sonic says.

The others begin to think of an idea.

Sally then says, "I actually have an idea."

A week later at the outskirt of New Mobotropolis, Sonic and the others head to a large cave close by. The cave has a large wooden door blocking it.

Sonic knocks on the door, "Hey Jeannie, we're here."

The door opens and the cobra girl slithers out with a smile.

Jeannie says, "Hello everyone. I just finished decorating my new home, come on in."

"Thanks Jeannie. We brought some welcome presents and some food," Amy says, holding a plate with a tin cover on it.

The gang walk into the cobra girl's new home. They walk down the stairs until they see a room that looks like a living room. There is a couch, a table with a rug under it, a small table with a lamp, and a fireplace. There are also two windows with curtains on it.

"You did a great job here. The place looks nice," Rotor says.

"Thank you. I'm glad I don't have to stay in that temple again and I can have a somewhat normal life," Jeannie happily says.

"We're just glad you're free and get to go wherever you want," Amy says.

"Thanks," Jeannie says.

Jeannie blushes, "Um, again, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused."

"That's okay. In fact, we're glad that you give Eggman the boot or the tail to say," Sonic says.

"Yeah. That was very funny. I don't think Eggman will be bothering you for a while," Amy says with a smile.

"Yes. I can't wait to go on adventures with you," Jeannie says.

"We're glad to have you on board," Bunnie says.

Sonic then sits on the couch, "Still, how about we start the welcoming party and have some snacks."

"Sounds good to me. Amy made delicious Apple pie," Tails says, sitting next to Sonic.

Amy place the tray on the table and opens the lid to reveal the pie. The others puts plates of food on the table. There are sandwiches, cookies, chips, and a plate a chili dogs. Soon, everyone gathers together in the living room to have the part.

Sonic says, "And that's how we were able to defeat Scourge from his home world on Moebius."

"Wow! That sounds really wild. That Scourge sounds really me, and he's supposed to be you?" Jeannie replies.

"In a way. Scourge is Sonic's opposite," Sally says.

Amy crosses her arms with a huff, "Not to mention a sleaze."

"A sleaze?" Jeannie says, confused.

"You don't wanna know," Bunnie quickly answers.

"Um okay," Jeannie says.

The turns to Sonic with a smile, "I really like to thank you for what you did for me, despite what I kind of did to you."

"It's okay Jeannie, we're cool now. I'm glad you and I can still be friends," Sonic says.

"I'm sure you'll find your special someone someday," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

Jeannie blushes and says, "Still, I want to give you something back in the forest."

"Uh sure, what is it?" Sonic asks.

"It's a bit embarrassing, but I felt that I needed to get it off my chest," Jeannie says, showing a smile smile.

"I'm sure whatever it is can't be that bad," Sonic says.

But before he can say anything else, Jeannie places her hand under Sonic's chin and pulls it towards her. Then she gives him a kiss on the lips, much to everyone's shock and surprise. Amy feels that her whole body is going to go up in flames. In a short amount of seconds, Jeannie removes her lips and hand from Sonic and giggle with a smile on his face. Sonic is so shocked that he is paralyzed.

Antoine nervously laughs, "I guess it's a good thing she um, got zis off her chest."

"You can say that again," Tails says.

Soon everyone begins a laughing. Amy soon calms down and softly laughs as well. Jeannie giggles and hugs Sonic around his neck. Sonic simply smiles and shrugs his shoulder with a smile on his face.


End file.
